fantasy_legend_war_of_contractfandomcom-20200222-history
TIPS and FAQS from Izanagi
Frequently Asked Questions/Helpful Tips. ' Q: Is this game friendly for free to play players?' A: Yes. This Fantasy Legend War of Contract has many ways of obtaining useful units “spiritas” for free along with obtaining in game currency used to summon them. Simply by completing daily guild activities, arena, contract war and many other fun events you can obtain pieces of spiritas. Once you collect enough pieces you can unlock those units for free. Many of which even top players use themselves. Q: What type of currencies are there in game and are they easy to obtain? A: There are three main types of currency in Fantasy Legend. There are Red diamonds, Blue diamonds and Gold. Red diamonds are plentiful in this game and allow any player to summon new and helpful units from the same exact pool as the premium currency of blue diamonds. Blue diamonds can be used to purchase items from the shop, refresh stamina, arena chances and more. Gold is used towards upgrading equipment Q: Does Fantasy Legend offer both player vs. player (PVP) and player vs. enemies (PVE)? A: Yes, this game has numerous fun and challenge ways to play. For PVP there is Arena in which you compete against players in your server. Epic Arena in which you get to compete against players across all servers. Contract War which is a fun PVP game where you get to rank up and win prizes and many more! For PVE there is a great story mode featuring both easy and hard difficulties with 16 chapters to beat. There is also dungeons, trial tower, and nightmare tower which contains challenging and fun super bosses to fight in order to obtain strong gear and prizes! Q: Is there ways to interact with other players while I play? A: Yes! There is a world chat available where all players can talk. You can even join a guild with other players and compete against other guilds together. Each guild has their own private chat channel. There is also the discord server which is full of helpful veterans and friendly newcomers along with the GM’s who run the game. Q: What’s the best way to spend my hard-earned Blue Diamonds? What gives me the most bang for my buck? A: There are many helpful items in the game that can really increase your power and make you rise above the competition. Any of the Wings or clothing items in the game may seem like simple accessories at first. But they offer great power increased to all your units. These not only last forever but give you a huge power boost. The best value purchases you can make are on the weekly, monthly and yearly cards available in the shop. Each of them are extremely affordable and they give you 100 Blue diamonds a day. If you get all three not only do you get Blue diamonds immediately, but you also get 300 Blue diamonds a day. Those really add up! Q: I already own a set of wings and set of clothes. Am I only able to use one at a time? A: All wings and clothing items in the game stack with each other! As soon as you own them you obtain the benefits and never lose them! Choose to wear which ever wings and clothing you like best! Q: I never seem to have good luck with “gacha” or hero collecting games. How is the summoning in this game compared to others? A: The best part of Fantasy Legend is that Red Diamonds are a free currency and are easily obtainable. With these you can summon from the same pool as the premium currency of Blue Diamonds. On top of that every 200 summons you get the highest rarity unit (5*) for free! So even if you have a small patch of back luck you are still guaranteed to get a great unit! So no matter what type of in game currency you use you are still guaranteed to get some great units. Q: How can I make sure I don’t lose my progress/data if I want to log into a different device? A: Simply create a login with Fantasy Legend or log in with Facebook! This way you can log in from any device you have the game installed on and will never lose progress!